Halloween Scare
by punkette kagome
Summary: Rin Takahashi was the only thing that Sesshomaru believed in, the only joy in his life. And she decided that the best thing for Halloween this year was to give him a little scare. What she didn’t know was how easily a scare could turn to real fear.


**Halloween Scare**

By: Punkette Kagome

**Rin Takahashi was the only thing that Sesshomaru believed in, the only joy in his life. And she decided that the best thing for Halloween this year was to give him a little scare. What she didn't know was how easily a scare could turn to real cold-blooded fear.**

_Rin Takahashi, a beautiful, caring, sweet and kind girl, is the one and only daughter of Sesshomaru Takahashi. She was conceived during his first and only marriage. Sesshomaru married for the family, he himself had no ambitions when it came to finding a woman in his life. All he wanted was to pursue his career and make his own mark in the world. He studied and grew, climbing his way to the top so that he stood neck and neck with his father. _

_Once he established his career, his father decided that it was time for his eldest son to get married. Sesshomaru didn't care for marriage but he knew he had a duty as the heir to the major corporation. His father did all the arrangements for the wedding and married Sesshomaru off to Yuzu Isogai. She was a daughter to one of his most trusted business partners. Both of them had a mutual acceptance to the wedding and knew it was their duty. Yuzu was a beautiful girl who grew up with the family traditions as first priority. She knew that marrying Sesshomaru would not be an easy task but she planned to make it work. _

_Her duty was to produce an heir, as outdated as the idea may have been that was what her upbringing expected and that was what she knew. So when she was pregnant she was beaming hoping that this would bring her closer to her husband of one year. He was always so distant with her and she always felt inadequate when he was with her. Sure she knew how to act in front of influential people and knew just what to say to promote her husband, that all came naturally to her but when it was time to talk to her husband it seemed like they were two strangers. Nothing ever seemed easy with the two of them. _

_She was glowing all through her pregnancy hoping that when the baby was born that Sesshomaru would be happy. He would get his son and she would get her family. After all like her mother said, in our society we find love after marriage. Yuzu lived by these rules hoping that her mother was right. So when the nine months came and Yuzu finally gave birth she was saddened that her husband was on the other side of the world doing business. He had missed the birth of his first born._

_When Sesshomaru got the call that he had a daughter, he was displeased. He didn't want a daughter, he needed a son. One who would run the empire once he was gone. What would a _girl_ do that would be worth anything. It frustrated him, and he didn't want to have more children to take care of one was more than he wanted, but now that it wasn't a son he just couldn't stand to even look at her. _

_Yuzu was devastated by Sesshomaru's reaction. Sesshomaru became even colder towards her and simply ignored their existence. Yuzu nurtured and loved their daughter who she named Rin which meant companion. She was exactly that to Yuzu and she treasured her daughter._

_For a whole year Rin was the only thing that kept Yuzu going in life, she was the only source of hope. Sesshomaru never laid eyes on his daughter; he never even cared enough to know her name. All he knew was that he had a child somewhere in their big house which was more like a cage than a home for Yuzu. She never got to go anywhere, unless he went with her and his rule was that he was not to see '_the girl'_ anywhere near him if they were to go out. _

_But then one day Yuzu got a call from her parents that she was to come to their house. Her father had fallen ill and she was called by him. Sesshomaru gave permission for her to go. Yuzu had decided to leave Rin behind not wanting her daughter to become sick in anyway. She left her in the care of her mother-in-law who was more than happy to take care of her. _

_Yuzu had taken her own car, needing to feel a little independent. She felt like a bird springing from her cage. She drove around for a while before going to her parent's house. Then once she was done her visit she headed straight home not before calling Sesshomaru and letting him know where she was and when she would be home. On her way home it started to rain. It started t bullet down, hammering at her windshield and causing visibility to decrease. Yuzu was a steady driver so she took it slowly and managed to keep control of her car, but she heard screeching from somewhere behind her. When she looked up in her rear view mirror she saw a car swerving; obviously out of control. Yuzu tried to evade the car but the car still managed to hit her. She swerved and the car collided right into her right sight. The door crunched into her side, causing irreparable damage to her. She let out a scream as she felt herself being torn by the car. All she thought about was her daughter and how she would never get to see her smile again. With tears falling down her face Yuzu's last breath was taken from her. _

_Sesshomaru got a call that same night while he was at the office. It struck him, not with devastation but with confusion. How could Yuzu be dead she had called him a few hours ago saying how she was heading home. She couldn't be dead, that was all he thought. It didn't hit him that he just lost someone; he didn't even feel any remorse, or any heart aching pain. When it finally clicked into him that Yuzu had died he didn't feel a thing._

_When he got home he didn't know what to do. His parents were there and so were his in-laws. Everyone was in tears, so why didn't he feel anything? Why weren't there any tears in his eyes? He liked Yuzu well enough she was companionable. She understood him and his work, he _had_ to have felt something but nothing came out. So he didn't know what to do. Everything was blurring past him, until he heard the shrill cry of a baby. _

_That was the first time he heard his daughter's voice. The first time he heard her name. The first time he laid eyes on the tiny person that was red in the face with tears streaming. The first time he held what was a small part of him in his arms. She looked so small and fragile and in so much pain. Her head was covered in a small mop of black hair which was all from Yuzu. Her golden brown eyes were big and wary and brimmed red with tears. He hadn't known how much she looked like Yuzu until he was looking at her. _

_Rin…that was her name. He couldn't believe he hadn't known what her name was. She was still crying as she lay in his arms. It seemed as if she understood what was going on better than he did. He felt awkward and clumsy. She was so small and he was so big. He didn't know how to hold her or if she wanted to be held by him. But he didn't know what else to do. Then something inside him just seemed to click. When he looked down at her and their eyes met she fell silent. Reaching up to him Rin grabbed onto his hair and gurgled. A cute little smile emerged from her face and it struck Sesshomaru with something he never felt before. It was at that moment that Sesshomaru realized what it was to love. _

-

Rin Takahashi was now a teen. She considered her self a mature girl and in thinking that she decided she was too old to be trick-or-treating this year. She had kept that tradition until she was fourteen but now she was fifteen and trick-or-treating seemed like light-years behind her.

She was getting ready for school and really excited to get there. She had come up with the best thing to do this year for Halloween and her best friend agreed. Halloween was only two weeks away, so she needed to get prepared.

She pulled her long black hair back and tired it so it wasn't in her face. She clipped on her favourite Silver Star earrings. She had just started experimenting with make up and so she tried putting on mascara. It looked fine be she smudged some on her cheek, cursing she wiped it off hoping that she'd get the hang of it sooner or later. Then applying some gloss to her lips she grinned. Looking back at her image in the full length mirror, she was pleased, even if she had to wear her drab uniform.

"Time to get this day started," she said to herself as she wrapped her scarf around he neck and headed down to the kitchen. When she entered the dinning area she saw her father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand and a plate of eggs in front of him being ignored as he read the paper.

Sesshomaru had heard her thundering down the stairs but pretended to ignore her. "Hey Daddy! What's for breakfast?" she asked with a sweet smile. She adored her dad, he was the one and only constant that she depended on. Walking up behind him she hooked her arms around his neck for a hug.

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and smiled. She was the only ray of light in his life and was happy to have her that. "Eggs today, you should eat soon, Rin. Doesn't your school start soon?"

"I know, I know. But why aren't you at the office?" she asked as she tilted her head to one side and looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"Because I have some things to do outside the office now you get some food…" he said.

"Okay…" she said as she skipped off to make herself a plate.

"Oh and Rin I don't want you wearing make up even if it is just that gunk on your lashes. You're too young and you don't need it."

Rin was about to argue but when she heard what her dad said at the end of his sentence she smiled. "Sure thing Daddy."

Shaking his own head Sesshomaru put his paper away and worked on his breakfast.

-

Rin Stepped out of the car and headed to the school grounds as the driver drove off. The October chill crept into Tokyo as she stood in front of her private school.

"Rin! Hey!" Turning around Rin saw a boy from the upper class men running up to her. He was a senior while she was a sophomore, a whole two years older than her. Her heart started beating faster as he approached her.

"Hey Kazuko," she said with a smile. She knew she was blushing but she hoped he just thought it was because of the cold.

"So how was your weekend?"

"It was good. I spent it at my cousin's house since she turned ten on Saturday," she said.

"Oh well sounds like fun." He stood there looking at her and it made her feel awkward. She looked up at him. His light brown hair was mused by the wind and fell over his shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue which looked like the ocean during a storm. He had the cutest little dimple hiding just beside his mouth. She knew it was there even though it didn't appear then. He was so gorgeous; she sometimes didn't understand why he talked to her.

"Mmhmm, how about—"before she could finish she heard her name being called. Turning back towards the school she saw her best friend adorning a wide and toothy grin.

"Oh hey 'Zuko-chan, I didn't mean to interrupt." She was looking back and forth between them.

"Uh Lena you did interrupt so why don't you go away?" said Kazuko with a grin. He always enjoyed bugging her.

"Oh well then… sorry no can do Rin and I already have things to do, bye 'Zuko-chan!"

Lena Hiromi, Rin's best friend and personal tormentor. How she was both always seemed to confuse Rin, but it kept things interesting. Lena had dark black hair which just recently had been spiced up with purple highlights; matching her violet eyes. When Lena finally stopped pulling Rin she started grinning again.

"So miss 'I-don't-think-he-likes-me', as you've stated, what was that just now?" she had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot in impatience. Lena was known to be rather impatient.

"He doesn't like me, not like that and besides he was only saying hi."

"Bull, then if he was just saying hi why did he tell me that I was interrupting you?" it satisfied Lena to see Rin tongue tied.

"Okay well enough about your future boyfriend. What are we going to do about Halloween? The details you told me last night were disinteresting but the idea in itself seems like a good one."

"O think this'll have to wait," said Rin as she heard the bell ring. "Let's go I'll meet you at lunch, okay?" Lena pouted but nodded and they headed their separate ways to their respective classes.

-

At lunch Lena went to Rin's locker and waited. When she spotted Rin she rolled her eyes. Kazuko was walking beside her with what looked like a pink binder; no doubt it was Rin's. He sure worked fast, she thought.

When they approached Rin's locker Lena crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You everywhere Rin goes?" asked Kazuko with humour. Lena smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm her best friend, what excuse do you have?" asked Lena with her brow still raised.

"Well I'd say but I think Rin wouldn't be able to take it in, I'll see you two later. Bye Rin!" he shoved the binder into Lena's arms and sauntered off.

"The nerve of him, these are your books!" Lena said it as she shoved them at Rin. She watched Kazuko as he left.

"Hey you two are having your own rivalry, so don't get me involved." Rin opened her locker and pushed her books inside and grabbed her purse. "Okay…" she said when she didn't hear Lena say anything.

"Huh? Oh yeah …" said Lena as she pushed what she was thinking aside. "Okay let's go get lunch and then you tell me what you have planned."

"Sounds good to me." Rin hooked her arm through Lena's and went to get lunch. Once they did Lena led them to an isolated bench and sat down cross-legged, turning to Rin.

"Okay spill how are we going to scare your Dad for Halloween? He's like the most non-emotional person I don't think he even knows what it is to be scared means."

"Hey Daddy does to have emotions… he just doesn't show them much. And as for scaring him I was thinking we could…" and so she told Lena of her idea's and Lena laughed for a second before saying that it was perfect.

"You think so?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, the only thing he'd even get scared for and you're going to use it, oh now I can't wait till we do it!" said Lena with a grin. Rin laughed. She loved her dad but her inner teen spirit was just itching to prank him and what better way than during Halloween.

Rin and Lena were still laughing over her plans for Sesshomaru that they didn't notice the figure that ran out of the bush.

-

After school Rin got out of her class and headed for her locker. She was happy to be done so that she could go find the place with Lena. Doing a prank was new to her but she liked the idea. As she reached her locker she felt someone standing behind her. Turning around to see who it was Rin came face to face with Kazuko. Startled Rin took a step back and hit the wall. Braced against the wall Rin's face turned red.

"Kazuko…" she said breathless.

"Hey Rin, what are you doing today?" he asked with a charming smile as he leaned to the side on the locker beside hers.

"Uh... I was… going to... uh… what was I going to do?" asked Rin more to herself. Then she blushed as she caught herself.

"How about we hang out?" asked Kazuko with a smile.

"Uh sorry—"

"RIN! Were you going to cancel our plans!?" asked Lena as she approached. She saw the way Kazuko was looking at Rin and it infuriated her.

"Lena. Of course I wouldn't cancel, I was just about to say that I can't," said Rin as she pushed away from Kazuko.

"Oh why, you spending the day with Hiromi?" asked Kazuko.

"Well actually she is and you can't come. So just go away," said Lena. Her face was flushed and Kazuko noticed.

"Oh come on Hiromi, we could have some fun. I could tell Ichirou to come with us, you know him don't you? Our school's star basketball player? Don't tell him I told you but he kinda has a thing for you," said Kazuko with a smirk. Lena didn't know if he was joking or not but either way she didn't like it.

"Oh just stuff it, why would he like me?" asked Lena.

"He actually does, and why not he says you're cute though I don't see it," he said with a laugh as he flicked her nose.

"Kazuko! Don't do that to her," said Rin.

"I'm just kidding, I think you're pretty cute too," said Kazuko. "So what do you say? You guys wanna hang today?"

"I dunno, Lena do you want to? We have two weeks to get it all figured out," said Rin.

"I guess if you want to then we can," said Lena with a sigh. She didn't think she could handle having to spend a whole afternoon with them but for Rin's sake she would try.

"Okay well how about I go talk it over with Ichirou and then I'll call you?" asked Kazuko.

"Sure," said Rin.

"So what's your number?" asked Kazuko.

"Oh right, here," she said as she got a pen and scribbled it on his hand. Kazuko grinned as then smiled before leaving them. "Oh can you believe it!? He wants to hang out with me!"

"Yeah I'm happy for you, even though Kazuko is a jerk," said Lena.

"Oh come on Lena Kazuko isn't a jerk you just don't think on the same level. I'm sure you guys would like each other if you got to know him," she said.

"Yeah I guess," Lena murmured as she walked beside Rin lost in her own thoughts. Seemed like their prank would have to wait for another day to start.

-

"Hey Dad can we go to Uncle Sessh's house before we go home?" asked a boy with silver hair and vibrant gold eyes. He just jumped into the car and was giddy with excitement. His father looked over his shoulder and raised a brow. The same gold eyes were staring back at his son.

"Why do you want to go there Kyo?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's younger brother.

"Because I have to tell Uncle Sessh something, come on Dad you don't have anything else to do," said Kyo with a grin.

"Oh really? Well then I guess all those books that I've worked on and am still working it nothing right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Dad you work on your own time and I need to talk to Uncle Sessh!" said Kyo.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble kid but we have to go pick up Kaori and your mother for that matter. Plus your Uncle is still at work so what are you going to do by going there when he's not home?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh man well then can we go there tonight? When he's home?"

"Well now I'm curious you've never been this excited unless it's to get someone in trouble," said Inuyasha.

"Well…" was all Kyo said before his father broke out in laughter.

"So who is it? Wait obviously it's Rin," said Inuyasha. "Well I can't believe you got something on her. So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope, it's only for Uncle Sessh's ears, now let's get going Kaori will be waiting," said Kyo.

"Okay fine," said Inuyasha as he started up the car and headed to his younger daughter's elementary school.

-

Sesshomaru was sitting in this office with his nephew. A smirk wound its way onto his face as his eager nephew was itching to get his older cousin into trouble. As he finished up the story he had to tell Sesshomaru he was grinning.

"So they had that planned for me, huh? Well it's good to know I have people working on the inside. Good job Kyo," said Sesshomaru as he ruffled his hair.

"No problem. So what are you going to do!? Huh can I be there when it happens?"

"Well I don't know I'd like to see how it all plays out, but I guess you can be there when it happens," said Sesshomaru.

"Sweet! I'm definitely going to record this! This'll be one for the books!" said Kyo with a wide grin.

"Okay well how about we go back out since your parents must be wondering what's going on."

"Well Dad knows that I had to tell you something about Rin but he doesn't know why," said Kyo.

"Well either way let's go back out there."

"Okay," said Kyo as he got up and walked back out with his uncle. They went into the living room and found Inuyasha and his wife Kagome sitting on the couch talking with their daughter Kaori playing with her doll.

"So did you two important men have your meeting?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"Sure, but you won't know what it's about, right Kyo?" asked Sesshomaru with a grin.

"Yup!" said Kyo with a matching grin that only a Takahashi could imitate.

"So where is the poor victim that you two are conspiring against?" asked Inuyasha.

"She said something about spending the day with Lena, but she should be coming home now it's almost time for dinner," said Sesshomaru. Just as he said that Sesshomaru heard a car come to a screech outside. Sesshomaru walked over to the hallway and saw his young daughter getting out of a car. One that was unknown to him and he saw that the driver was a boy who looked older than Rin. Where was Lena? Just as he watched he saw the boy lean over and kiss _his_ daughter. Seething Sesshomaru went to the door.

The sun was setting and Rin was starting to get cold. She shivered as they stood near the harbour. Kazuko saw her shivering and walked over to her. It was just the four of them and Lena had actually enjoyed Ichirou's company.

Kazuko wandered over to Rin and shrugged out of his jacket. He rested it on her shoulders and then pulled it closer together at the front. "You cold?" asked Kazuko as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Just a little," she said. Because of the cold Rin had taken out her hair tie so that her hair could act as a warmer for her ears.

"Well, how about you come a little closer?" asked Kazuko.

"Uh… well… I… sure." She blushed as she leaned into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are you having fun?" he asked as he played with the tip of her hair absently as he watched the sun set.

"Yeah… hey can I ask you something?" asked Rin.

"Yeah sure what's up?" asked Kazuko.

"Why did you want to hang out with me?" asked Rin. Kazuko looked down at her and furrowed his brows.

"Why do you think I want to hang out with you? Baka, I like you, haven't you realized it yet?" he asked in a soft voice as he bonked her on the head. She looked up at him and blushed; a dark shade of red.

"You actually like me?" asked Rin lowering her gaze.

"Of course I do, why do you ask as if it's hard to believe?" asked Kazuko.

"Because it is. Come on Kazuko you're a senior and absolutely gorgeous while I'm just plain," said Rin.

"Rin you're beautiful and so sweet. You're the cutest girl I know, and you're smart. Why wouldn't I like you," said Kazuko. He moved in front of her as he bent down.

"Kazuko… what are you—"her question was cut off by Kazuko's lips. His lips were soft and warm as they worked their magic on Rin. He draped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She just rested her hands on his chest as she braced herself and moulded into him. It was such a sweet and tender kiss. He didn't force or pressure, he just let her take it as slow as she wanted. When he pulled back he smiled, showing off his dimple. She brought her hand up to his face and rubbed her thumb over his dimple.

"Does that show you how I really feel?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess it does, so what does it mean?" asked Rin.

"I was hoping it would mean you'd go out with me," said Kazuko as he brought his mouth down to hers again and sampled her taste once more.

Lena who was enjoying Ichirou's company was shocked when she turned around and saw Rin and Kazuko kissing. Her eyes bulged out as she watched them. "You okay Lena?" asked Ichirou. Lena looked back at him and blushed. He smiled showing off his pearly whites.

"No nothing," she said as she looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong? Obviously there is something," said Ichirou as he reached over to raise her head. Her violet eyes met his crimson ones and she got lost. They were captivating; looking into them she knew there were many secrets beneath them. He smiled again as he flicked her nose. "So what's up?"

She just shook her head as he hung a companionable arm over her shoulder. Lena looked up at him; the wind was blowing his jet black hair into his face as he watched the sun set.

"I just… I mean… oh just forget it, you don't need to know," she said as she let out a sigh.

"Why not, I've been told that I'm a pretty good listener," said Ichirou with a grin.

"Well maybe you are but I'm not that great of a speaker, but it's getting a little cold don't you think?" asked Lena as she brought her hands up to her arms to try and warm herself up. Ichirou looked at her and smiled. She was so determined not to show her emotions but he figured he understood well enough. Well he would just have to change them in his own direction now. He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it over her head. She was so small that the jacket engulfed her whole body, acting like a dress.

Lena looked up at him, "what's this for?"

"You're cold right?" he asked as he put his arm around her again and this time he pulled her into his side. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Yeah but you don't need to give me your jacket. You'll be cold then," she said as she tried to get the jacket off. He just held it on her securely.

"I'm fine Lena, you take the jacket," he said as he pushed her hair back behind her ear. He smiled at her and rested against the railings of the harbour.

"We should get going, it's getting late," Lena said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah just once those two finish up I guess we can go, unless you want me to take you home now? We could leave them," he said as he waggled his brow.

"Yeah we can wait…"

"Okay," he said with a frown when she took her gaze to the ground again. So they waited until Rin and Kazuko decided it was time to go. They got in their respective cars. Kazuko took Rin home while Ichirou took Lena home.

When Kazuko screeched to a halt in front of Rin's house she was about to bound out when Kazuko took her hand in his and pulled her back towards him. He wanted to savour her until he saw her again the next day. So he kissed her sweetly leaving Rin weak in the knees.

She skipped out of the car and wander to the door only to notice her father standing at the door with his arms crossed. He looked furious. "Hey Daddy!" she said with a smile hoping that it would help ease his apparent anger.

"Rin you get inside right now," said Sesshomaru. There was murder in his eyes and she knew not to egg him on.

"Hai." She turned around to wave bye to Kazuko and smiled when he waved back before heading out.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked with a severe tone that was more lethal than if he yelled at her.

"That was Kazuko he goes to my school," said Rin.

"Well he can't be in the same grade as you can he?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well… he's actually a… senior…" she trailed off averting her father's intense stare.

"And what the hell were you doing kissing him? Rin you're too young to be doing those kinds of things." When Rin didn't say anything Sesshomaru just continued. "And where the hell was Lena? You called me and said that you were going to hang out with her today, so why wasn't she with you?"

"Because we dropped her off before we came here," said Rin. It wasn't technically a lie since Ichirou did drop her off.

"Well we'll talk about this later because we have company," said Sesshomaru as he walked into the living room where his younger brother was. Rin paled when she saw her cousins there.

"Hey guys," she said with a nervous laugh as she walked into the living room behind her father.

-

"Oh man that sucks, but it serves you right," said Lena as she walked beside Rin the next day during lunch.

"I know Daddy was so mad, but I can't blame him. He doesn't know Kazuko and well I kissed him outside," she said all giddy.

"Yeah I heard," she said in a colourless voice.

"So how was Ichirou? Did you like him?"

"He was cool, why do you ask?" asked Lena as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well cause he seemed to like you, I saw he gave you his jacket," she said.

"Yeah well I was cold and I tried to give it back but he didn't take it. He was really sweet," she said with a smile. Ichirou was definitely winning her over. That night when he dropped her off he asked her for her number and he even kissed her on the hand like a true gentleman. Then he called her as he drove home and talked to her for an hour.

"Yeah that I can imagine…" she said with a laugh when she saw her friend's expression. "So you want to go find the place tonight?" asked Rin.

"I thought you were grounded?" asked Lena.

"Well technically yeah, but Daddy doesn't get home until six on slow days so we have enough time and since I already have the perfect spot I think it'll be quick, then you can come over," said Rin.

"I guess as long as you don't get me in trouble alongside you," she said. Rin smiled her innocent smile and just agreed. Lena knew that she would still get pulled into trouble.

Once Rin took Lena to the place she thought would be perfect she smiled when Lena agreed. It was a dark dreary little house that had been abandoned for a year now. There was a fire there a year ago and the people that owned the house moved away. It was perfect for the setting and the prank. They were going to scare Sesshomaru by pretending that Rin had been kidnapped. She would hide out at the house while Sesshomaru would go looking for her. Then Lena would suggest that they try the GSP system on her cell phone and when they got to the house Sesshomaru would see Rin sitting in the house fine as can be.

Sure it wasn't original but it would do the job or so they hoped. "Okay now that we have to location we have to work on getting your dad to let you go out on Halloween," said Lena.

"Already done, I told him that I was going to a school dance on Halloween night, he said it was okay," said Rin.

"Yeah that I assume was before we went out yesterday?" asked Lena.

"Yeah, so he won't back down now," said Rin sure enough that he would still let her go.

"Okay if you say so, then I guess our planning is complete and we just have to wait till next Friday," said Lena.

"Seems to be that way, so how would you like to come my house? We could watch a movie," said Rin as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Now how could I pass up an offer like that?" asked Lena with a grin as she hooked her arms with Rin's and they headed to Rin's house.

-

The weeks went by really fast and before either of them knew it, it was Friday morning. A lot had happened during the two weeks. Rin had won over her father again and even introduced him to Kazuko. Sesshomaru was impressed by the young man who had high ambitions. Rin was pleased that they got along and when she brought up the dance Sesshomaru was willing to let them go. Kazuko who had no idea what they were talking about just ignored it. He was just glad that Rin's father accepted him.

Ichirou and Lena had become closer over the weeks and he had even asked her out. She had said yes only after admitting that she didn't like him at first. He laughed saying he knew; she had a crush on his best friend who had a major crush on her best friend.

"I still can't believe you knew!" Lena said in disbelief as they walked to school together hand in hand.

"Don't worry I know you did but I'm glad to see that you like me know," said Ichirou. It was Friday morning and they were an official couple.

"Well you know how to make someone like you, but it's sweet," she said with a smile. When she was with him she felt so soft and vulnerable but in a good way. He was so sweet and caring. She still hadn't kissed him yet but she knew he was waiting for her to be ready.

"Well I'm glad, so what are your plans for tonight?" asked Ichirou.

"Well Rin and I are doing something, we can meet up with you after if you want," she said as she swung their hands back and forth.

"Sure I'm free tonight," he said with a smile.

"On Halloween night? Well aren't you lame," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah well I left it open for us but since you made plans I can be somewhere else," he said with a grin knowing that it would make her feel guilty. And it worked.

"Oh well maybe I can get out of what I was doing with Rin, it wasn't that important," she said.

"I was just kidding. You can't bail on your best friend. I'll just meet you later with Kazu, okay now you get to class," he said as they stopped in front of the school. He kissed her on the cheek and led her to Rin who was sitting on the hood of Kazuko's car.

"Hey Lena! You ready for today?" asked Rin as she jumped off the car and went to her best friend.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be," she said as she grinned.

"Okay well we'll get going then guys! We'll see you later?" asked Rin as she looked at Kazuko.

"Yup, come here Rin," said Kazuko with a smile. She complied and found herself being kissed senseless. Blushing Rin said bye. Ichirou just grinned at Lena over them and blew her a kiss which she pretended to grab and put it to her lips. They both grinned. Perfect, he thought. She was perfect for him.

"Bye girls," said Ichirou with a grin when his friend had nothing better to say.

-

By the end of school Rin was itching to start her prank for her dad. Lena went with her to her house and both were surprised to see that Sesshomaru was at home. They had anticipated him to come home later but nothing changed in their plan. They had costumes which they changed into. Rin was a schoolgirl. Her outfit wasn't hoochy but it was a bit more revealing than her regular uniform. It was a pink and grey combination uniform with a shirt that could be tied at the bust though she decided that she'd leave it down. It was a busty shirt, which was a change from what she usually wore.

Lena on the other hand was dressed as a cat burglar a really hot one. She wore black fishnet leggings as the bottoms and a black sports bra with a black sweater on top of that which was clear so it showed what was underneath. She the black marks under her eyes like a football player would wear, and she had a black toque on that had a cute little cartoon character on it. She had her hair in pigtails. She looked hot and sexy while Rin looked an innocent gone bad.

"Well let's go say bye to Daddy! And get this thing started." Rin and Lena hooked arms together as they walked down to his office. Lena wore a jacket over her costume so she wouldn't get yelled at and so did Rin. When they walked in Sesshomaru was on the phone grinning. Kyo was talking to him about all that he heard over the week and Sesshomaru was just sponging it in. Soon he would be called. The only reason he agreed to let them go to a dance was because he wanted to see how far his daughter would go to _try_ to prank him.

Once he finished getting off the phone Sesshomaru turned his full attention to his daughter. "So are you two ready to go?"

"Yup! Kazuko is going to pick us up, and he'll drop us off," said Rin.

"Well as long as you're safe sweetheart," said Sesshomaru as he got up and walked up to her. He took her into a hug and kissed her on her head. "Have fun okay?"

Rin was flustered this wasn't what she was expecting. "Y-yeah…"

"Bye Mr. Takahashi!" said Lena as she took Rin outside with her.

"Bye girls."

He was grinning as he watched them go. Then he turned back to go into his office.

-

"That was weird, wasn't it?" asked Rin as she looked back towards her house.

"Yeah it seemed like he knew something was going to happen or something," said Lena.

"He couldn't have though we only talked about it during school and that was when we were alone, no one but us know about it right?" asked Rin.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that we're the only ones who know, maybe he was just saying it just to say it like some parents do," said Lena.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well let's not think about it, we have to get to the house! We have to set up the place so that we can record his look when he gets to the house!" said Lena.

"Yeah I guess," said Rin as she started walking again. When they finally got to the house it seemed creepier than they remembered. The moon had come up and there was no sign of light in the place. "Okay come on I'll be fine. We'll just turn on some candles and I'll have my flashlight. We'll just have to get it over with faster, right?"

"Yeah as long as you'll be okay right?" asked Lena.

"Uh-huh," was all Rin said as she walked into the house. They set up the place on the second floor. They went all the way in the back of the house and set up in a room that didn't have the roof anymore. Rin put a blanket that was already stashed in the room on the floor and settled into it. She wrapped her jacket around her and then started to set the candles around the room. Lena and her lit all the candles and then positioned the camera so that it would record Sesshomaru when he got to the room.

"Okay well everything is ready, I guess I should start running huh?" she asked with a grin. Lena wanted to look like she had been chased so she messed up her hair and started running when she got outside. "Keep your phone on you okay?"

All Lena heard was a faint 'okay' before she disappeared down the street.

-

It had been almost half an hour since Lena left and Rin was getting bored. She had hoped to be in Kazuko's arms soon but she wanted to pull through with her prank. She could hear the kids running around outside collecting candy, and she kinda wished that she was one of those kids. As she reminisced the fun of trick-or-treating she heard a muffled sound downstairs.

At first she thought it was her Dad but she knew that if it was him then he wouldn't be quiet. He would be calling out to her. Fear struck her first as she sat stock still in the room. She couldn't move to even get to the candles and turn them off. Then she pulled out her cell phone and texted Lena.

'_Hey Lena are you guys downstairs? Cause I hear people downstairs, please tell me it's you.'_

Rin hoped that it was Lena and not someone else. She didn't care about the prank anymore she just didn't want to be there alone. Trying to get some courage Rin shifted closer to the door frame of the room. She saw a few figures from the railings of the stairs. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to hold in her sob.

She fumbled with her phone when she heard the people talking down there. The dialled Kazuko's number not knowing what else to do. After one ring Kazuko picked up. "Hey baby!" said Kazuko's cheerful voice.

"H-hey, Kazu-ko where are—"

"Hey guys did you hear that?" said a voice from downstairs. Rin stopped talking and held her breath. She could hear Kazuko calling out to her on the phone and she closed the phone, hanging up on him.

"What are you talking about, Jin?" asked another voice.

"I swear I heard something upstairs," said the man named Jin.

"Well if you think there's something up there then go and check," said another voice.

"Well I will then," said Jin as he walked over to the stairs. Rin freaked out as she scampered back to the room and blew out all the candles and huddled in the corner hoping to be hidden but the darkness. She was thankful that she wore her black jacket because it covered her perfectly.

When Jin walked into the room he raised a brow to see the blanket and candles all around the place. "Well looks like someone got a little cozy in our place," he said. He was about to turn around when he heard the unmistakable vibration of a phone. Jin looked around and saw something move in the corner. He walked over ready for what ever was there and when he pulled the jacket out of the way he saw a cute little girl dressed up as a school girl. There was fear in her eyes and he could only smirk. "Well who are you?"

Rin just squeaked as she huddled closer to herself. "Oh that's not very nice, how about you come with me?" Jin picked up the girl and headed down the stairs. Rin was too scared to say anything and she just stood motionless. She noticed all the bats and other weapons that were there. "Guys we got a guest tonight."

The other two men looked over and when they saw Rin they both grinned.

"Well, well, well."

-

Kazuko was freaking out. Rin wasn't picking up her phone and she sounded so scared when she was talking to him. Where the hell was she, he wondered. Seeing as he couldn't get a hold of Rin he tried calling Lena. She picked up the phone in one ring.

"Lena! Hey were the hell are you two?" asked Kazuko.

"What do you mean?" asked Lena.

"Where are you and Rin. I got a weird phone call from her and now she's not even picking up her phone."

"Well she's not with me, I'm at her house, waiting for her dad," said Lena.

"What do you mean she's not with you!? Where the hell is she?!" he asked worry was etched on his face and Ichirou seemed just as worried.

"She's at that abandoned house, you know the one that got burned a year ago," said Lena.

"What the fuck is she doing there alone!?" he asked.

"Well if you must know she's trying to prank her dad, it's a long story but we'll explain it later.

"Well I don't care what the hell you two planned I'm going to get her right now," said Kazuko.

"Well if you do Rin'll be mad," said Lena.

"Like I give a damn, she seemed like she was very scared I am not leaving her there alone," said Kazuko.

"Okay fine, go a head just be there before I bring Mr. Takahashi. Okay I'll see you later," said Lena as she hung up on him. When Lena looked at her phone's screen she saw she had a new text message. Opening it up Lena saw the text and got scared; _'Hey Lena are you guys downstairs? Cause I hear people downstairs, please tell me it's you.'_

"Who the hell would be there?!" When she saw that message she got scared and called Kazuko back.

"What Lena, don't try to stop me!" said Kazuko.

"No Zuko-chan there's someone there, I think Rin is in trouble," said Lena with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazuko as he felt like he hit a wall of fear.

"She sent me a text saying that she heard people in the house with her," said Lena.

"Well Fuck! What the hell were you two thinking! I'm calling the cops," said Kazuko and hung up on her. Lena was more than worried now but she called Sesshomaru. He needed to know that his daughter might be in danger.

When he picked up Lena launched into an explanation. "Mr. Takahashi! You need to get home right now! Where did you go! Rin might be in trouble!" she cried out.

Expecting it, Sesshomaru just feigned shock. "What do you mean? Aren't you two at the dance?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Uh… no I'm not with her. I think she's in trouble! She's at that old abandoned house that got burned down. She said she heard people in the house with her and Kazuko couldn't get a hold of her."

Sesshomaru felt a lick of fear spread through him but he knew it was just Lena's acting. He didn't like it though so he just decided to end it. "Okay look Lena I know about your prank and you two can end it now. Kyo told me everything so you can stop playing around," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm not joking Mr. Takahashi. It started off as a prank but there _really is_ someone in that house with her. You need to go there now! I think she's in deep trouble," she said with worry.

"Lena what do you mean?" he asked starting to believe her.

"I mean that Rin is in that house alone with god only knows who. Kazuko is on his way there and he said he's calling the cops. Please can you go there too!? It'll take me too long to get there on foot."

"Okay you tell Jaken to take you to the house I'll meet you there. Just stay in the car okay?" he said.

"Yeah, sorry." She had tears falling down her face.

"No it's okay it's my fault I should have stopped you guys when I found out, instead I let you go through with it," said Sesshomaru. "Don't worry sweetheart we'll work everything out."

"Yeah…" she hung up. '_Rin I hope you're okay.'_

-

"So honey what's your name?" asked one of the men. He had a nasty scar down his left side of his face. It made him look mean. Rin flinched when he grabbed her hand causing it to bruise. Still she didn't say anything. She saw the bags of money sitting on the floor. And there were clear plastic bags filled but she couldn't see what it was that was in them.

"Come on Gora we need to get this shit done and get out. She's not important." Rin looked over at that guy and knew he was the leader.

"Oh come on Imamura, she hot. Can't I keep her!?" asked Gora.

"Hey if anyone gets her I get her! I was the one who found her!" said Jin.

"You two better shut the fuck up before I get rid of her, and I don't think she wants that now do you sweetheart?" asked Imamura as he looked down at Rin. Rin just looked away closing her eyes hoping that someone would come to get her. "Is she a goddamn mute or something?" asked Imamura.

"I don't give a fuck a mute is better than a shrilling bitch, come on Imamura. If we get this shit done can I have her then?" asked Gora all excited.

"You get your work done then we'll see," said Imamura.

These men were wanted for many armed robberies. They were currently on the run and Rin got mixed up with them.

-

Kazuko slammed on his brakes when he got to the house. He was worried as hell and couldn't get the picture of his girlfriend out of his mind. Ichirou was sitting in the passenger seat clinging to the seat for dear life. He was just as worried about Rin but he understood that Kazuko had a right to risk life and death to see if she was okay, but why he had to die too he didn't understand. He didn't voice it thought because he saw that his buddy was in the mood to kill.

Kazuko jumped out of the car and was about to go running into house when he saw Rin's father come storming out of another car just a second after he did. Then another car came to a halt and when Lena saw that Ichirou was there she ran out of the car and ran right into his arms. "Oh Lena I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah but Rin is in there! I'm so scared," said Lena as she cried in his arms.

"It's okay Kazuko called the police they should be here soon," said Ichirou as he looked over at Kazuko and another man talking.

"I hope so…" she murmured in his shirt.

"So is that Rin's dad?" asked Ichirou as he looked over at the tall man.

"Yeah that's him," said Lena with out looking at him. She let out a sigh feeling comforted by Ichirou until she heard him curse. "What's wrong?" asked Lena.

"Those two just barged into the house," said Ichirou as he let go of Lena. "You stay in the car Lena. I have to go help." Before he left Ichirou gave Lena a soft and urgent kiss. She was too shocked to say anything but just stood there as she watched him run after them.

Kazuko and Sesshomaru ran into the house full of worry and rage. They saw three men spread around the main floor and Kazuko made out a small figure on the floor tied up and lifeless. His mind went into overdrive.

Sesshomaru saw the same things that Kazuko did and his eyes flashed red. It was all he saw as he went up to the first man he could reach and held him up by the neck. "What have you done to my daughter!?" he asked in his deadly tone more fearful than a man yelling.

"W-what the f-fuck!" the guy gasped.

"Jin! Let him go man," said Gora from the other side of the room. When those words left him Kazuko zeroed in on him and swung hard and hit true to Gora's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Imamura who was closest to Rin wander to her. He grabbed his money and a metal pole. "You better let them go buddy before your girl gets her lights knocked out," said Imamura.

"You touch a hair on her and I'll murder all of you," said Sesshomaru. He tossed Jin effortlessly against the wall as he walked over to Imamura. Kazuko disposed of the man he punched and headed straight for Rin as Sesshomaru dealt with the last man.

Imamura went on the attack as he swung the pole at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just dodged it and punched him once hard in the stomach and knocked him unconscious. Ichirou came in running only to see that everything was dealt with.

Kazuko ran to Rin and pulled the rope off of her. She was tied at the arms and legs and she was gagged. He felt pissed off all over again as he got her out of all her restraints. Then when she was free he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, more for himself to know that she was still okay, that she was still there. He murmured sweet things in her ears as he wiped the tears away.

Rin kept crying and when she saw her dad she jumped up and went into his arms. "Gomen ne, Daddy," she cried in his arms. Sesshomaru just held onto his only daughter and didn't want to let her go. She was so small and so fragile. For her to go through this made him want to murder something, someone.

"It's okay baby, don't ever scare me like that again," he said as he held on and kissed her on the head.

"So I scared you?" she asked with a faint smile, thinking about how her prank actually became a reality.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, and if you ever think of playing a prank again I swear you'll be grounded until you get married," he said with a smile as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, you two must have been worried," said Rin as she looked over her dad's shoulder to look at Kazuko.

"Yeah. You were so stupid you baka! You could have at least told me to stay with you here," said Kazuko.

"I know, next time I'll remember that," she said with a smile.

"There won't be a next time!" said both her father and boyfriend at the same time.

"Okay geez," said Rin as she buried her head in Sesshomaru's shoulder. They heard the faint sound of sirens. Letting out a sigh Rin looked up at her dad who was watching her.

"You ready to come home?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, can Kazuko and Ichirou come too? Where's Lena by the way?" asked Rin.

"She's outside, I guess I should go see how she's doing," said Ichirou as he left the house.

"Yeah you're all coming home, son thank you for worrying about her," said Sesshomaru as he looked at Kazuko letting go of Rin.

"I'd do it whether you liked it or not sir, because she is important to me," said Kazuko.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now I think I should go talk to the cops and get this all sorted out," said Sesshomaru. He left the couple and headed out. Kazuko walked up to her and took her into his arms not letting her go. He breathed in her scent, it was sweet and subtle and it eased his senses.

"Let's get out of this house," said Kazuko as he held onto her and walked out of the house too.

Twenty minutes later once all three men were arrested one of the cops came up to Rin and the rest of the group. He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay dear. We've been looking for these three men for months now. They've robbed and assaulted so many people so I thank you for stopping them," said the cop.

"No problem," said Kazuko. "Are we okay to leave now?"

"Yeah, your father told us everything so we should be fine, I hope you all have a good night, well what's left of it."

"We'll try, thank you officer!" said Rin as she hooked her arms around Kazuko's waist and wandered back towards the car. "Some Halloween huh?"

"Yeah some Halloween," said Kazuko with a grin.

"I think next year I'll stick to staying home and handing out candy. What do you say you wanna hand out candy with me next year?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be," said Kazuko as he kissed her lightly before Sesshomaru could see. Pulling back he grinned. "Let's go home Rin."

"Yeah let's." She entwined her fingers with his and walked with him to his car.

**-END-**

**A/N: Well this was just something I wanted to write for Halloween. But since I've finished it now I thought I'd just upload it. I've had a slight writers block for my other stories so I thought I'd try something for the holiday, though not many people consider Halloween a holiday. I hope you guys enjoyed the short story. Though it's almost ten thousand words. Please tell me what you think, it's a different perspective with Sesshomaru, and I know he seemed kind of inconsiderate in the beginning but that is how he was portrayed in the beginning of the show, at least I hope so. Anyways enough of me rambling tell me what you thought! You know what to do! Thanks for reading!! XD**


End file.
